Happy
by Tashwampa
Summary: Hinata can't help but through it all, she can still be happy.


**AN: I made this out of a whim. I'm fairly surprised that I even made it all the way through. Keep in mind that I don't read Naruto exclusively, or even watch it. If you were to ask me about anything I would just have noob information. No lie. Pretty sad, but I'm fascinated with Hinata's character. She seems strong, but not in an obvious way, hence the story below. I would also like to say that the candidates for Naruto's wife is pretty open, but I'm pretty sure it would be Sakura if anyone. So, I guess from here you can read it, enjoy it hate it, review it, whichever you choose. Though if you hate it, please be reasonable don't just be like, "Ugh I hate Hinata, therefore I hate this story!" type vibe. That's just silly. Anyway, here it is!**

Love. A word, a meaning, passed from years, since nearly the beginning of time. And here it was still, dominating the world along with, fame, fortune, and power. But it was still a driving force in the world, sculpting how a child is raised, and how a person lives. Hinata had a basic understanding of love, and she'd felt it for years. Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata smiled at the mere thought of him. She looked back at her childhood days and shook her head at her own antics. Following him around, like a puppy, and wishing he'd notice her. It was silly really. How could you expect someone to love you, when you made no _real _effort to know them? But then, later on, she'd seen him, for _him._ He was by far, the most compassionate person she'd ever met, and she wished him all the happiness even if that wasn't with her. Even if in the end, she would never be good enough for him. But she was strong too. Yes, she was shy, and yes, she wasn't the strongest in her clan like she should be, but she _did_ have that strength to move on. To live her life. Maybe she would never stop loving him. Maybe she would forever be filled with the void of `what-ifs'. But it couldn't be helped now. She'd had a moment of clarity, when she had died. It all came to her. It made the world seem much easier to understand. Though, it was slightly harder to live, being free of such a burden, then having it thrust back at you. It was hard. But, again, she had the strength. It was simple to see, why he'd fallen in love with his newlywed wife. She was beautiful. Stunning really. Intelligent to boot. It was amazing to see that such people who were so similar could be with each other in a calm manner. She remembered when no one else seemed to love him But there was Iruka. Always Iruka. Maybe if she'd tried to be there she would be the one, standing beside him. But maybe not. Despite her almost bitter feelings she was content. She was happier with herself. After dying, she'd trained diligently, and became more efficient as a kunoichi. Her shy nature was hard to fight, though the stutter was gone, and she could look people in the eyes, as she talked to them. When an opponent had asked her why she wasn't afraid she'd replied(rather strongly).

"I'm shy. Not scared." it was an insignificant moment in her life, yet profound enough for her to remember it now, at such an irrelevant time. She rubbed my hands along the soft material of her bed and sighed. No matter how happy she was for him, she wouldn't ever forget that she loved him, and that it wasn't _her_ with him, as she'd so hoped. Neji came in just then his eyes full of compassion of her.

"Hinata-chan, it's time. You don't have to go if you don't want to. It's not too late." He said. She simply smiled and shook her head.

"No, Neji. I _have_ to go. What kind of friend would I be, if I weren't there for him, when he's celebrating such a happy time? Besides, I've already got the dress out." She joked, her smile forlorn. Neji shook his head, anger clearly on his face.

"He's an idiot if he hasn't realized how you feel. He's even more of an idiot to ask you to watch him wed another woman." Neji said frustrated. Hinata stood and hugged him tightly.

"It's okay, Neji-kun. I love him, so I will be there. Thank you for caring." She breathed, squeezing her cousin. She dropped her arms and stepped back, reaching for her dress. He got the cue and left the room, shaking his head. Hinata pulled on the long, dress, her hair pulled into a bun, her bangs, curled into her forehead. She wore no make-up, and left the room. She passed by Hanabi in the hallway, who paused before acknowledging Hinata with a nod. Hinata nodded a smile on her face. Neji waited for her at the gate and offered her his arm. They walked across the village and with every step Hinata was closer to falling apart. If she could do this, this simple task, maybe she could finally move on from her love with Naruto. Maybe she could be free. Finally fly, like she was meant to. In no time at all, they stood before the building and entered. The music was lively and most of the guests were sitting down, awaiting the beginning. She approached Temari, who visited just to see the wedding.

"Hinata-chan! How are you?" she greeted her voice lowering with her last words. She apparently didn't want to broadcast Hinata's pain everywhere. Hinata hugged her and shook her head.

"I'm fine Temari. Honestly, why is everyone asking me this?" Hinata replied. Temari rolled her eyes and flipped off her brother Kankuro, who walked by, mouthing the word `bitch' at his sister. She turned back to her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata, even I could tell you liked that little brat after I watched for a few minutes. But _now?_ You _love_ him. Genuine love, and he's marrying someone else, and that has to hurt." Temari said bluntly. Hinata nodded, tears filling her eyes. Her voice remained steady when she spoke, however.

"Then I _have _to be here. Not only because I'm his friend, but because he wants his friends here. I may be in love with him, but I still love him enough to let go and let him be with someone who loves him. I love him enough to let him be free. I won't hide from him, dammit." Hinata said. Temari simply looked at her. Then the music started. They both rushed off to their seats and awaited the arrival of the bride and groom. The bride was beautiful as she usually was. Her eyes sparkling with happiness and excitement. Her lovely hair was curled and her perfume wafted as she walked by Hinata. Hinata sighed with the other women. She may be envious of her, but she was so beautiful. The service was beautiful and Hinata felt herself crying ever so slowly. However she wasn't the only one. All the other females were, except for a few. Amazing how one ceremony could make the toughest of kunoichi overcome with emotion. When they promised to each other Hinata knew that it was over now. She could never have him now. She would never be his, nor he hers. Words of congratulations were being given to the couple and Hinata clapped and threw rice like everyone else. She didn't stay for food and stood outside. It was sunset now and she soaked in the remaining rays of sunshine.

"Hinata-chan! We're missing you inside! What are you doin' way out here?" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata sighed and turned around placing a fake smile on her face.

"Oh, it's getting a little loud, so I came out here. So how does it feel to be married?" she asked, knowing he would respond enthusiastically. He didn't disappoint.

"It feels great! Like a new beginning almost! I'm really excited about it!" he exclaimed his arms waving everywhere. She dodged one neatly and chuckled at his apology.

"It's fine. It's nice to hear that you're so happy Naruto-kun." She found to her surprise. Despite all the pain she was in and the sadness that was enveloping her, she was happy to see him so looking forward to his future. She was faintly surprised at how true the words felt in her heart.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan!" he said hugging her. She hugged him back, letting a few tears fall, but covered them expertly when he pulled away. She waved him away telling him to go get some more dances. Hinata waited until she was sure that he was gone before bursting into tears. She cried all alone and waited until her eyes dried up before bothering to wipe her face. It's okay that I'm in pain, because I just want to be happy she thought. And for now? It was all that kept her going. She swallowed the tears back and Hinata entered the room. For the rest of the night, she would celebrate the marriage of the man she loved to someone else.


End file.
